The Flash: The Fastest Man Alive
by Island1212
Summary: Jay Garrick, once an ordinary college graduate, now a day-to-day superhero. However, not everything is fun and all for him as he now must face against people who has powers that go beyond him. (In the same universe as Supergirl and Batwoman)


**Anyone ready to read this? I hope you are, because this is one of the best stories that I'll be writing along side many DC stories. As you might now this is NOT Barry Allen, but Jay Garrick that is the first Flash, as like the comics. I enjoyed Jay in Earth-2 comic and his costume was indeed better than what he wore in the old days. I also love how they put him in it with a breakup from his girlfriend, Joan Williams.**

**This chapter will include his beginnings and presented a future villains or villains. I'll also be working with a friend on these chapters as he is a really big fan of speedsters.**

**I don't own this, DC does, but I do own my OCs.**

* * *

My name is Jay Garrick, and I am the fastest man alive. I know that's a bit much to say, but it's true, I have the power of a speedster. A speedster is someone who has abnormal super speed, someone who goes beyond the speed of light. How I got these powers is what this story is about and the path that I take to become a better person than I was before.

It started in my hometown in Lansing, Michigan and I wasn't in the best situation of my life. I waited in a cell waiting for my chance at my phone call. I tried robbing a store, but failed horribly as one of my 'friends' left me to take the rap for myself. So now I'm just waiting and this is taking time to get one, then, I heard commotion from out in the halls. Because of my cell being too far from the noise, I couldn't see what was going on, until they brought the guy back to his cell.

The same guy who went to get his phone call… looks like he didn't like the result of the person who was hoping to get him out.

"Jason Garrick?". I look up to see an officer holding a clipboard. "You're up."

He opens the cell, and I get and head to the phones with him behind me. I never intended to get caught, well, actually I never thought to get betrayed. I don't even know who I should call, I don't have any friends and calling my girlfriend or mom would just earn me angry looks and countless yelling. I hate the situation I was in. If I get out of here, I swear to get revenge against Donny for betraying me.

A thunder erupted outside the station, making me jump slightly. I never liked thunderstorms on the count of my father get struck down by one and died.

"Keep it moving." The officer pushes me.

The next thing that happened was the man from before came running out, grabbing the officer was with me his gun and taking me hostage. Wrapping his arm around my neck, he points his gun at my head.

"Stay back! I mean it, I will blow this kid!"

"Phrasing!".

This guy was shaking, like he was on crack or something and sweating heavily. Also, he smell horribly! I haven't smelled anything this bad since the time one of my classmates brought in a stink bomb in high school.

"Put down the gun and let the hostage!". I roll my eyes at the officer's attempt to reason with this guy. Seriously, this guy has me as a hostage and seeing as they still have their guns on him means that isn't going to happen.

"I said get back!". Now I know that the situation is bad, but I can't help but worry about the number of thunder I am hearing outside. "I want my fucking box!".

I had no idea what this wacko was talking about but the officers brought over a small box. He kicked it over to him.

"Jerry… watch yourself." A man in handcuffs, wearing a black lab coat and had on round glasses, and a beard. "Those are very dangerous".

"D-Don't worry, Professor… I'll handle this".

Okay, this has gone far enough and I could see that this guy is really unstable. I don't know what the hell these two are talking about, but I already don't like what is going on. I rather take a chance than risk what happens to me because of this guy. I step on his foot and punch him in the face, he really took that hard as he fell to the ground.

"Don't do dru-OOF!". I accidentally slip on the box, hearing something crack inside. I opened it and saw vials of something.

What happened next changed who I was as the next thunderstorm came. It shot through the front entrance of the station, and before I knew what happened next, I was zapped. The pain was only for a second, but I felt that the electric was in me… was this what dad felt?

* * *

Ah… my head, where am I? My head feels fuzzy like I was hit with a rock… wait, wasn't I hit with by a bolt of lightning? Am I dead? If this is hell I owe an apology to my grandmother.

"Is he waking up?". Who is that?

"Doctor Oz, he's waking up!". A female voice says.

I opened my eyes and quickly got up, though I think too fast as I felt a huge rush come me. Someone ran into the room, someone in a white labcoat and he helped me back on the bed.

"Whoa, young man, you can't get up like that so sudden".

"W-Where am I?". I need water badly. "Water?".

The doctor gives me a cup of water and I drink it quick. "Where am I?".

"You're in the hospital. You were struck by lightning and barely survived".

"How am I alive?".

"Don't know. The police said you were standing and lightning struck you. Do you remember anything?".

"The station… yeah, I remember. Can't believe I was struck by lightning, my dad was struck by lightning, but didn't survive. How did I?".

"Unknown. It's pretty amazing and lucky too".

Was it? What if those vials… could they be the reason I lived? What the hell were in those things?

"How long was I out?".

"Nine months".

I blink twice. "What?". Maybe I didn't hear that right. "I'm sorry… did you just say that I was out for nine months?".

He takes his glasses off. "Yes. I'm sorry".

I couldn't believe this… nine months passed while I was in a coma!? The fuck! What happened next was me calling my mother and asking her to come pick me up. I know that being in a coma for nine months is a surprise from her and I should have said something better to say, but nine months passed, so yeah.

When I saw my mom she came running straight at me and hugged me, tears pouring down her face. "Jason… thank god you're alright".

"I miss you too, mom".

My mother is 43 years old, short brunette hair, and green eyes. Pretty much she looked like me as I too have brownish hair, and green eyes. Our skin tone is more of olive tone.

Within the car, we both were silent, but the silence is what's keeps me uneasy. I think the reason why she isn't talking is because she might be remembering of where I was struck. I can't take this anymore.

"So… did I miss anything?". she stops the car and I prepared for the worse.

"Why did you rob that store?".

"In my defense I only attempted to rob it." Joking wasn't really the best course of action at the moment.

"You think that this is a joke? You could have ended up shot by the clerk and you could have gone to prison." She isn't wrong about going to prison over some snacks.

My town has a strict rule about stealing, murdering, and mugging people. Whoever commits these acts must be given harsh punishment. I didn't really must care for those types of rules, but when I broke one of those rules I knew I was in deep trouble.

"You're lucky that because you got taken hostage and hit by lightning, and in a coma for nine months that the charges against you were forgotten." Yeah… lucky me. "Jason… why did you do it? You are the smartest person in our town and yet you waste it on robbing stores". I could hear disappointment within her voice.

"Mom… It was a stupid dare with me and the boys."

"Boys? You mean your so-called friends: Jimmy, Luke, and Donny?".

"Yeah."

"Jason, since you were in the hospital things… changed."

"Like what?". I saw the hesitation on her face, what happened since the accident? "Mom?".

"...Your friends did something that they will be facing charges for. They broke into a resident house and was attempting to steal their valuables. I don't know all the details but the man in the house got shot and the daughter… too horrible to tell you."

My mind raced, I've known them since we were in the third grade, however, as years continued things got a bit out of control for them. Jimmy's mother was murdered, Luke's dad left and Donny became a much bigger asshole than before. Leaving me to take the rep for them is one thing, but this is bigger than that. Wonder what Joan has to say about this?

"How's Joan?". Joan is my girlfriend and soon future wife… if I think I'm suited to marry. I'm still thinking of asking her to marry, not right away as I still have a great youth for me, but soon.

"Uh, Joan left, honey."

"Where'd she go?".

"To West Coast."

"West Coast? Is she visiting a relative there or something?". I don't remember her ever talking about a relative there.

"No… she found work there."

"What?! You mean she moved? Why would she do that?".

"She left behind a letter for you just in case you were going to ask for her."

A letter? Please tell me this is a joke and not actually happening.

The second I got home, I rush upstairs and headed in my room, a letter was on my bed. A white envelope with her signature handwriting. I tare it open and started reading it:

_Dear Jay,_

_By now you have probably asked your mother where I'm at and she responded with the truth. I'm not sorry for leaving. You changed ever since you continued hanging out with Jimmy, Luke, and Donny. You knew how bad they've gotten and yet you still continue to hang out with them despite the rumors already escalating about Donny. By now you must have heard what the three have done and that made me finally accept going to West Coast._

_You're probably angry and I accept that, but you need to grow up and accept what is happening. I will not tell you where I'm working, I know you will follow and try to convince me to take you back. Even if I told you where I was at and if you manage to track me down, I would still decline, not because of my future, but for your foolish attempt. Please, Jay, move on without me and do something that benefits you._

_Sincerely Joan Williams_

The letter falls from my hands and to the floor, I don't know how long I sat on my bed, but it was a while. The second I lift my head up to look out my window, the sun has already descended. Night has come and I wondered of the past nine months, how my life changed the second I robbed that store. A dare I regret ever having to take. I need some fresh air, away from this place for a while.

I quietly go down stairs, my mother was in the kitchen cooking something, and humming something. I didn't want her to worry where I might be walking to, but I won't go far. A little walk away from the house is good for me, time to get myself together, and hopefully forget what had happened. Well, fate has something else in stores for me. I heard something, far, but close and coming closer towards me.

I turn to my left to see a speeding car followed by a police car. Obviously, a high speed chase was happening, but the thing that got me wondering was the fact that the leading car was going slightly to the right. The driver seems to lose the cop by driving off road and didn't bother to care if he saw me or not. Luckily I manage to get away with an incredible speed that came out of nowhere. My surprise speed seems to have notice as well, seeing the lightning that has come off me.

The driver then crashes into a building, the cop arrives and inspects the vehicle, then spots me, "Are you alright?".

I hesitantly answers, "Yeah… I'm fine."

"Need a ride home?".

"No… I can get back." And so I ran, but running was more of speed racing. I was running at an enormous speed, seeing everything go by me in an instant. The people around me was slow, me being the only one faster than them. What was this?

The accident at the station, the vials, and the storm, those must be the reason how this came to be. Whatever was in those vials really made me the fastest man alive. It feels like I'm going at light speed and I wasn't stopping… like seriously, I wasn't stopping! I was going into an alley, a wall was coming up and I fear that if I turn I might slip and break something. This is either going to hurt and kill me, either way, I had a great life… shit.

I brace myself for what is to come, but to my surprise it didn't come, to my other surprise is that I'm now running on the wall! This is getting better and I feel that I didn't explore enough of it. I ran across the roof tops, leaping to building to building thanks to my speed giving me a boost I can jump to farther buildings and land without any pain. I have never felt like this before, the wind rushing at me, everything slowing down, this just feels amazing. However, fun was over when a sudden cry from a female sounded through the air.

I ran towards the immediately scream, and found a woman being cornered in an alleyway with three guys coming towards her. They looked tough, but I doubt they could take someone on with super speed.

"Please… don't come anything…". She pulls out mace. The men simply laughed at her as they continued getting closer to her and so she sprayed one of them. The woman was young, short brunette hair, and pale skin tone.

The man fell to the ground, hands on his eyes trying desperately to clean his eyeballs. The second guy got angry and balled his fist and that is where I draw the line. I quickly zoom in, standing behind them.

"Hey!". They turn to face me. "What's going on here?".

"Beat it kid, this has nothing to do with you."

"Actually, it does. Now I just found out about these amazing that I have and I was enjoying them, however, I found three punks trying to beat up a woman for I'm guessing robbing."

One of the men bald, and looked slightly buff smiles at me, "You got a hell of a mouth, you know that, right?".

"It gets me into trouble a few times before, yes."

"I'm guessing your also not smart, are you?".

"I finished college a few months back, majored almost at the top of my class in biology."

"College student. Been awhile since I beat up a college student that tried to stand up to me for abusing my girl. You got run chance to run, or my boys…". He saw that one of his boys was still on the ground trying still to wipe off the spray. "...My boy here will mess you up. So, what it gonna be? Play the hero, or play at home?".

"We'll you did say run, so…". I ran at them, sliding under them and coming up behind.

"What are you… what the hell?".

"Yo". They turn, surprised written all over their faces at the sudden appearance of me behind them. "You shouldn't have blink. You know what they say, "Anything can happen in a blink of an eye"."

The bald man grunts, grinding his eye, "Get him!". The man he orders hesitates for a second and then moves after me.

I easily decapitated him by swiping his legs in a high speed motion that knocks him on his ass. He attempted to get back up, but I uppercut him. He landed on his back with a thud as his boss, I'm guessing watch on.

"Anyone else?". I ask.

"Get the hell up, you moron! It doesn't take someone this long to get mace out of their eyes". He yelled at the man on the floor.

"But it burns…". He was met with a punch to the face, but it didn't come from me but from his boss.

That guy has issues.

"Fucking worthless. All of you!". He pulls out a gun, even that came to a surprise to me and I barely had time to move as the bullet had already begun flying.

The bullet may have dodge me, but it was now going to hit the woman. I quickly intercepted the bullet, but the moment I touch it I felt enormous amount of sting and heat from it. It was that second I lost concentration and the bullet continues to go after her. I manage at a quick time to get back into high gear, the bullet a second from her face. I grab her and moved her out the way as time began to flow again.

"W-What? What just happened?".

"I moved you out the way, lady."

"What the fuck are you?!". He aims again, but quickly found that his gun went missing and me dangling it in front of him.

"What're going to do now?".

A hint of sweat comes off him, "Y-You…". He throws a punch, but I easily dodge it and swifts his legs before executing a knee to his privates.

"How you like that?". He holds his balls, trying to hold in the pain. "Alright lady, I gotta go. Make sure to call the cops before these three get back up, alright?".

"I'll do that… who or what are you?".

"...Um… I'm just a guy who just comes running to someone who needs help in a flash." I then speed off.

That was INCREDIBLE! Taking those guys one on one what simply incredible. They never knew what was coming, and the second they realized, it was already too late. What should I do with this gun? I gotta put this somewhere so that no one would find… the ocean. I head towards the ocean and throws it as far as I could thanks to my football career in high school.

Now that that's was done time for me to head ba-Ahhhh… Uh, I don't feel so good… my head feels like my head is spinning, and... and my body... especially my stomach feels like... I was on my knees now, my body feeling like I was about to throw up and before I knew what was happening next I slip into darkness.

* * *

NINE MONTHS AGO

The station was a mess, pieces of glass, busted tables and chairs were scattered throughout the place. The ambulance came and loaded Jay Garrick into the car. The twitching man was struggling to get free from the handcuffs, but three officers were holding onto him. The man in glasses watches as they take him away, a frown appeared on his face. However, as he looks towards the boy his frown disappears into a look of interesting.

"What are you looking at? Keep moving." The officer pushes him.

"Nothing. Just waiting." As he was led into his cell, he threw the papers that contained Jay's police records on the floor. "Just waiting." He smiles.

**So what do you think? Who is this man and what was truly in those vials? And what happened to Jay? Some of you probably know as to why Jay slip into darkness, as this was already presented into one of the Flash's episode. More will be up as Jay starts to fully understand his powers. I'll be writing Batwoman now. Also for those who might guess on who this guy might be, it ain't the Reverse-Flash, but I do have a villain in store for him.**


End file.
